Mixin' and Relaxin'
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (Oneshot) Rokit and Vampos are left to fend off a Nixel hoard after their brothers are "tied up".


Back again with another oneshot! I had another idea that I couldn't resist. Orbitons, Glowkies, and Nixels are owned by LEGO and Cartoon Network.

* * *

"NIX, NIX, NIX!"

The echoing chants of those mindless monochrome menaces echoed through the caverns as the Orbitons turned the corner as the Nixel swarm darted pass. The three then breathed out a collective sigh of relief.

"Those little freaks are gaining fast!" Niksput whispered under his breath.

"Where are those gosh-darn Glowkies?!" Rokit angrily muttered.

As if to answer his question, as soon as they turned, they found two glowing eyes greeting them, causing all three to yelp.

"Hey, guys." It was Vampos, still as cool and collected as he always was. The Orbitons breathed a sigh of relief as everything was cleared up.

"Ya nearly gave us a heart attack!" Naut said. "And that's not hard to do at my age!"

"Sorry, dude." Vampos apologized. "So, what can I do the offer of you three being in the Glowkie Caves?"

"There are signs of Nixel infestations." Rokit explained. "And we need the help of you and your brothers to help us eradicate them."

"Well, I'm free. But, my brothers are over that way, and you do NOT want to go in that direction or you'll be trapped in the madness. Like they are." Vampos said, pointing in a direction.

"…Niksput, Nurp-Naut…why don't you IGNORE that demand? I'LL deal with the Glowkie." Rokit asked, as the two zoomed off (despite Vampos' obvious attempts to stop them). Rokit then floated right into Vampos' face and squinted his eyes in anger. "Now, tell me what is SO important that your brothers can't deal with a FLIPPIN' NIXEL INFESTATION THAT COULD DOOM US ALL?!"

"I keep trying to tell you…" Vampos said, pushing Rokit out of the way, as his calm façade started to grow broken. "They're trapped in the madness! And now your brothers are going to be trapped too! Luckily, I know your personality won't leave you trapped. Like it hasn't me. So, it's only up to us to defeat the hoard…unless you're up to attempt the literal impossible and try to break the four away from the madness."

"Is that a threat?" Rokit angrily demanded. "Are you threatening me?"

"All I'm just saying," Vampos continued, almost sounding like he was taunting him. "Is that it's the most impossible event!"

Suddenly, Vampos once again found Rokit glaring at him as he began to speak.

"NOTHING is impossible for Rokit. Bring me to them. NOW."

* * *

Maneuvering through the dark caverns, Vampos blazed through, his eye glowing, as Rokit followed right behind. Vampos attempted to hide a smirk. Finally, the two stopped at what appeared to be a thick dark glass door.

"Okay, here's the place." Vampos said. "But, I'm still warning you. You could back out now if-"

"BRING IT ON." Rokit said, cutting him off, as Vampos simply sighed and pushed open the door. What awaited on the other side didn't surprise Vampos at all…but to Rokit…it was the worst trap ever. It was…

…It was a day spa? As ripples of pink waterfalls calmly dribbled off the ceiling, the soft glow of cavern rocks dimly illuminated the area. Bats flew around the area, some being tended to, others being the employees.

All Rokit could do is gape in shock, while Vampos merely walked over, along with a young female tri-clops bat.

"This…gentleman…would like to find his brothers." Vampos calmly explained as the bat calmly nodded and guided the two towards another area…though Vampos had to drag Rokit away.

* * *

The three then headed towards what seemed to be a closed-off cavern of some sorts. A weird smoke drifted throughout the bottom of the closing every so often. A small video screen was available on the side. Vampos calmly clicked onto it and the interior of the cavern was shown. Inside were a few bats and…Niksput?

Turns out that small cavern was a sauna of sorts. In it were bats of all eye sizes…all wearing just towels around their waists and sweating up a storm. Niksput was doing the same. His spacesuit was completely gone and his eye covering was as well. He too wore a towel around his waist and his pompadour was sweatily losing its shape, flopping down in to a wet mess. Surprisingly, being the one that prided his hair, he didn't seem to mind at all, and instead seemed to be practically melting in enjoyment in the hot steam.

"Hey, Niksput?" Vampos asked into the microphone that was attached to the screen, causing both Niksput and the bats to look up.

"Oh…hey, Vampos…dude…" Niksput replied, sounding at his laziest. "What…what can I do?"

"Uh…Rokit wants to speak to you?" Vampos nervously said as Rokit took the helm.

"…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He suddenly yelled. "WE HAVE A NIXEL INFESTATION AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO STAY HERE?!"

"Uh…yeah…I'll get back to you on that, bro…" Niksput replied, just as lazily. "More steam!"

Suddenly, the entire screen whited out from extra steam. When it cleared more, the footage had clicked off. Rokit grumbled to himself as Vampos and the bat attendant flew up towards him.

"You…wanna try Nurp-Naut?" Vampos meekly asked as Rokit gave a curt and angry nod, as the two fliers led the Orbiton to another room.

* * *

This cavern section was much more open and available. It had a various amount of pits dug into it. Each pit contained a large puddle of moon mud…and each moon mud-filled pit contained a bat…save for the end one.

Each bat had their ears wrapped into a towel, green mud plastered onto their face, and a strange moon vegetable slice covering each eye, regardless of how many. They were buried up to their shoulders in the moon mud as well. Finally, at the end of the rows of pits was…Nurp-Naut?

Nurp-Naut too had his spacesuit removed from him…along with his space helmet as well. A towel was wrapped around his head (even though his only claim to fame was a single strand of hair) and he was also covered to his shoulders in mud. A bat attendant was finishing painting the green mud onto Naut's face and placed a large slice of the same vegetable on his single eye as he slowly sunk down with a relaxed sigh. Rokit hovered towards him with an attempt to make a calm expression on his face.

"Naut…" Rokit calmly spoke in a forced tone. "…COULD YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Ah…Rokit." Naut replied, lazily, as he craned his view to Rokit (despite his eye being obscured). "I…haven't felt this relaxed in a long while. I'll…get with you in a bit, okay?"

Grumbling to himself, Rokit then had an idea. If he couldn't convince someone with a personality older than him, maybe someone with an impressionable YOUNGER personality.

"Naut…" Rokit asked, sugarcoating his voice with fake sappiness. "May I PLEASE speak to Nurp?"

Without hesitation, Naut switched over to Nurp. Much to Rokit's disconcertion…Nurp also had the same green mud all over his face and two smaller slices on both of his eyes.

"…Nurp." Rokit said, choking on his words. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"…Nurp gets to play in the mud nakie again and no one yells at him this time!" Nurp happily replied, and happily splashed in the mud for a while, only for Naut to switch back and lean in again.

At this point, Rokit looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel out of sheer anger. Vampos nervously flew up, along with the attendant. Rokit merely glared at him with the biggest intensity he could.

"…GET. ME. YOUR. BROTHERS."

* * *

Finally, Rokit was led to a private room in the back of the entire spa. By this time, Vampos was just disturbed by Rokit's determination. Once again, the scene shocked the Orbiton into confusion.

This area was the Glowkies' private relaxation chamber. In it, a few bat attendants were focusing on only tending to Globert and Boogly's needs…and what needs they were.

Boogly was contently sitting in a crater that was filling up with bubbling pink water from a natural hot spring well. A wet washcloth was on his face as he calmly gobbled up various alien fruits from a large bowl floating in the hot spring that was constantly being refilled when it was even daring to be near empty.

Globert, on the other hand, was taking his relaxation time a bit more seriously. He too wore a towel around his ears and also had the same green mud and vegetable slice over his eye. However, instead of the thick mud pool, he had mud smeared over his lower body, and then wrapped around by thick ropes of sea vegetation. His wings and feet were free, as he was being given a pedicure and alicure at the same time by various bats.

"Uh…" Vampos nervously spoke up. "Rokit's here and he's got something to say."

"Let him speak." Globert said, his dramatic voice practically lost from relaxation.

"…I've…got nothing." Rokit said, in complete shock. "Just…I'm just gonna go."

Rokit merely floated out in shock as Vampos and the attendant followed. As the attendant parted, the two Mixels left the area.

* * *

"I…told you about the madness." Vampos said, sounding apologetic as the two were leaving the spa in its entirely. "If it's any consultation, I can't stand that place either. Too fussy for me."

Before Rokit could answer, a familiar chant filled the area.

"NIX! NIX! NIX!"

The swarm of Nixels had caught up and was ganging up fast!

"Cubit! Cubit! Cubit!" Vampos hastily called out as Rokit retrieved the Glowkie/Orbiton Cubit that he had for this event. The two touched it as the Cubit activated into a giant clothing iron that pressed the two down in a cloud of steam.

"MIX!" The two called out as the Rokit/Vampos Mix was formed.

"Let's do this!" The Mix called out, Vampos' voice dominating. He shot out large beams of solid light through his wrist lasers, knocking Nixels back as soon as they dared to get near the two of them. Eventually, the remaining Nixels caught on and hightailed it out of there, as the two unmixed. As luck would have it, both tribe members' brothers walked out of the spa, all four chatting along the way.

"Hmph. Glad you FINALLY managed to show up." Rokit angrily said. "You guys are just lucky I found someone that hates that place as much as I do!"

"Actually…" Vampos suddenly said. "The…steam from that Mix transformation felt REALLY good. I'm gonna try that sauna, now that I'm thinking of it."

With that, he walked back into the spa, with the other four randomly chatting around about the things they had yet to try and followed him back in there, leaving Rokit alone in confusion. In anger, he kicked a rock, landing it into a mud puddle that coated his face with a wave of it.

"…How can anyone find this relaxing?" He dryly said and floated off. Shame, he could have used a bit of relaxation to detox some of that attitude out!

THE END


End file.
